Dragon Ball Z: Shima Necros
by knightday
Summary: Durante años existió un complejo avanzado… Encargado de guardar a los criminales más peligrosos, pero solo una persona… Ha podido escarpar de este lugar sin ley. Descubre que pasara cuando Goku se percate de lo que a sucedido…
1. Prologo

Prologo

Habían pasado ya algunos años desde que Goku se fue a entrenar con Uub, claro una vez a la semana volvía a su casa, con su familia. Sin embargo, las cosas en la tierra eran muy calmadas… Y todos vivían una época de paz…

Pero Goku, entrenaba a Uub, por motivos de preservar dicha paz y nuca con un fin para la guerra… Pero siempre recordándole a su discípulo, que esperara que algún día las batallas nuca mas fueran necesarias…

Sin embargo… A Goku le faltaba conocer más misterios de su propio universo… Misterios que habían permanecido ocultos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás… Como pintura larga y basta, en la cual aunque tenía un principio era tan lejano que era difícil de ver ese principio… Sin embargo el rio de eventos que fluía en ese momento, se vería alterado por una amenaza antigua…

"La libertad es el poder que permite al ser humano, elegir entre 2 opciones o más. Cual es la consecuencia de esa decisión… A veces vives lo suficiente para verla y a veces solo al final, sabes sus resultados…"


	2. Chapter 1

Venga el primer capitulo de "Shima necros", me gusto mucho cuando lo escribí por primera vez. Espero que sea del agrado de varios.

Bueno en todo caso, a los que lean por primera vez uno de los fics que hago. Se los agradezco y los que ya han visto otros fics lo que posteo a continuación también se los agradezco.

Vivo en México y hace algunas semanas, aparecieron dos huracanes destruyendo muchas viviendas a su paso. Ingrid y Manuel, estos entraron por el golfo y pacifico del país. Hay actualmente hay muchos damnificados y se necesita ayuda. Sin importar del país que sean, si pueden. Por favor ayuden a mis compatriotas, si los que leen esto se encuentran fuera de México. La cruz roja nacional Mexicana ha dado el siguiente comunicado, para los que quieran donar fuera del país.

Cruz Roja Mexicana Sede Nacional  
Para donativos en el extranjero contamos con la cuenta a nombre de CRUZ ROJA MEXICANA IAP, Código Swift: BCMRMXMMPYM, BBVA BANCOMER. CLABE INTERBANCARIA 012180004040404062. Gracias por tu solidaridad.

Muchas gracias de antemano, ya que ahorita hay mucha necesidad en esas zonas afectadas.

* * *

"Capitulo 1 Añoranza"

La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía golpeado y roto de todo su cuerpo. Pero su alma tampoco estaba libre de daño… ¿Qué había pasado? Había sentido por primera vez, la inseguridad, el miedo de enfrentarse a un enemigo. Que lo quebró en muchas formas…

Pero ahora era diferente, estaba en un lugar, donde la raza saiyajin, ni si quiera era temida… Al contrario aquí los saiyajin eran las presas. Vegeta de estar en su lugar, le hubiera dado un infarto. Pero entre mas intentaba recordar las ultimas palabras, que le dijo su oponente antes de vencerlo, solo recordaba su risa maniaca de superioridad. Fue en ese momento que lo recordó…

Voz (fuerte y seria) : te llevare al mismo infierno… Cuando sepas lo que es allí… Solo serás una copia de lo que soy ahora… Claro si sobrevives…

Goku, solo se agarraba la cabeza con su mano derecha, por el dolor que tenia. Se sentía mareado aun por su batalla, le dolía mover aunque fuera el más mínimo musculo. Cuando intento sentarse, sentía como los músculos se le retorcían de tal manera, que el dolor le impidió moverse. Inclusive, tener su mano, sobre su cabeza en ese momento le dolía. Cuando su resistencia, llego a su limite. Solo vio su mano derecha, enfrente, de sus ojos. Alcanzo a verla temblando, llena de un liquido rojo… Cuando solo se escucho el sonido pequeño, de su brazo golpeando contra el frio metal del piso…

Al hacer ese contacto con el piso, solo pudo hacer algo...

Goku (gritando de dolor) : ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El solo comenzaba a jadear, le costaba mantenerse despierto… Pero tenia que mantenerse consiente y saber donde estaba. Cuando pudo ver, debido a que su vista era borrosa, alcanzo a percibir, un techo de metal bastante oxidado y sucio. Cuando volteo a la derecha e izquierda, solo con la mirada, en ningún momento, pudo divisar, alguna pared. Parecía estar en un cuarto muy grande y solo oía el goteo de un liquido desconocido chocar con el metal del suelo. Era una situación sumamente difícil para Goku, nunca había estado en estas circunstancias, ni si quiera cuando peleo Picoro, Freezer, Cell o Majin Boo. Ellos lo hubieran matado… O cualquier otro, de tener la oportunidad todos lo habrían hecho. Pero este oponente, se abstuvo, la pregunta más simple y compleja era ¿Por qué?

Goku es sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos, cuando siente una patada en el torso. Que lo hacia rodar 10 metros dentro del cuarto en el cual se encontraba. El saiyajin volvía a gritar de nuevo por el dolor causado, dado que su cuerpo aun estaba débil…

Goku (Gritando y tratando de hablar) : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, gg, ¿quien…

Voz (Gruesa, interrumpiendo) : cállate escoria saiyajin. Aquí solo eres la merienda de alguien más… Así que quítate del medio, si no quieres terminar en el estomago de alguien, eh

Goku solo seguía jadeando y comenzaba a toser, le costaba trabajo respirar inclusive hablar ¿Donde había acabado? E igual de importante ¿Cómo termino aquí?

Mientras, Goku en su jadeo y cansancio, sentía algo extraño deslizarse, por su brazo izquierdo. Era algo viscoso y gelatinoso, quería saber ¿Qué era? pero el daño en su cuerpo, impedía voltear a verlo. Goku empezó a reaccionar sorprendido… Ya que apenas se había percataba de algo, oía muchas pisadas de seres caminado por la habitación. Pero lo verdaderamente impresionante, era que alrededor de el sentía ki, tan fuertes como el de suyo o algunos inclusive mas poderosos… ¿Pero eso era imposible? Deseaba saber realmente ¿Donde estaba?

La misma voz gruesa le respondía de nuevo…

Voz (gruesa) : novato ¿Ya te percataste verdad? Eh, bienvenido a "Shima Necros"

Mientras se veía a Goku tirado en el piso. Sin su playera naranja, solo quedaban algunos bordes desgarrados, alrededor de su pantalón. Su playera azul sin mangas también estaba desecha, llena de múltiples orificios. Solo quedaba la parte del hombro derecha, que lo cubría en su misma cintura derecha. Tenia múltiples heridas por todo su cuerpo y algunas manchas de sangre en lo que quedaba de su playera azul. También se deslizaba sangre, alrededor de su cara, por encima de su ojo derecho, bajando por parte del ojo y mejillas derecha, hasta concluir en su oreja. También le escurría un hilo de sangre por lado izquierdo de su cara. Su pantalón naranja tenia múltiples cantidades de rasgaduras y orificios, además de varias manchas carmesí, esparcidas por todo este. Destacaba un gran orificio en su rodilla izquierda, que la dejaba al descubierto, también con sangre. La parte final de su pantalón derecho, estaba desgarrada además de que estaba descalzo de ese pie, mientras también de allí escurría su líquido rojo. Jadeaba mucho además de tener una cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo que se extendía a lo largo de este, mientras la herida aun estaba fresca. Además de haber perdido su banda azul de la muñeca en ese brazo. Su cinta azul de artes marciales estaba rasgada y cortada, mientras todos sus músculos se inflamaban a cada momento más y más.

Alrededor de el saiyajin, en todas direcciones. Desfilaban las más extrañas criaturas si es que Goku las hubiera podido ver, además de otros con apariencia humanoide, entre muchas formas tenebrosas y bizarras. Quedando así Goku en el lugar desconocido… Finalmente el dolor hacia que Goku no pudiera mantenerse consiente, siendo atrapado nuevamente en mundo del inconsciente. Quedando a merced de cualquiera que quisiera aprovecharse de el…


	3. Chapter 2

Venga gracias por los comentarios al colega Kevin y Annima, de verdad se agradece que este fic les agrade. Así como a los lectores que leen el fic sin comentar. Gracias a los que han mostrado su apoyo por mis compatriotas por los huracanes de Ingrid y manuel.

Si pueden continuar apoyando en lo que continua la reparación de los estados dañados por los desastres naturales se los agradecería. Muchas gracias de antemano.

- Cruz roja mexicana sede nacional

Para donativos en el extranjero contamos con la cuenta a nombre de CRUZ ROJA MEXICANA IAP, Código Swift: BCMRMXMMPYM, BBVA BANCOMER. CLABE INTERBANCARIA 012180004040404062. Gracias por tu solidaridad.

Pagina en facebook, CruzRojaMx/posts/544739288930859

Gracias por continuar leyendo el fic, espero que sea de su agardo hasta el final.

* * *

Capitulo 2 Adiós…

Goku solo escuchaba las palabras, del ser que le decía donde estaba, su respiración, se hacia de nuevo difícil y comenzaba a caer inconsciente…

Antes de que Goku llegara a esta situación… Comenzaba a recordar, como había llegado al punto en el que se encontraba actualmente….

-flashback-

En el planeta del "Gran Kaio-Sama, Goku aparecía repentinamente, por su técnica de transmisión instantánea. Aparecía atrás de el, mientras miraba al frente a una figura que estaba dándole la espalda, era Kaio-Sama del Norte… El saiyajin había llegado a dicho planeta, debido a que este lo había llamado, para algo importante…

Kaio (dándole aun la espalda a Goku, mientras le hablaba en un tono serio) : hola Goku, que bueno que viniste

Goku (sonriendo) : Kaio-Sama ¿Cómo estas? Es bueno verte ¿Donde están Bubbles y Gregory?

Kaio (en la misma pose antes mencionada y dándole la espalda a Goku aun) : se harán cargo de ellos, los otros kaio…

Goku (confundido) : ¿Por que? A ya entiendo te iras de vacaciones…

Kaio (aun de espaldas, con mirada triste al suelo) : Goku… Es hora de despedirnos…

Goku (viendo mas confundido a Kaio) : ¿Despedirnos? Pero si acabado de llegar…

Kaio (con tono entrecortado) : me refiero… A que… Moriré Goku…

Goku por un momento se quedo callado y sorprendidito. Pero inmediatamente, comprendió a que se refería. Y comenzó a reírse.

Goku (riéndose) : jajajajajajajajajaja, que buena broma Kaio-Sama, me había espantado por un momento… Pero es una tus bromas, esa fue buena…

Kaio (aun sin voltear a ver a Goku) : ¡Cómo que esa fue buena, todas mis bromas son buenas! (Kaio comenzaba a toser, para calmarse) Es enserio…

Goku (sorprendido) : ¿Qué?

Kaio-Sama del norte volteaba a ver a Goku, dándole la cara por primera vez desde que llego. Su aspecto se veía serio…

Goku (viendo a Kaio-Sama) : ¿Pero los kaio, viven siempre? ¿Por que vas a…

Kaio (Interrumpiendo a Goku) : Goku… Vi como moría, los kaio somos seres longevos, pero solo eso Goku… Después de muertos nuestra longevidad continua… Pero solo eso… Nuestro propósito es vigilar que cada galaxia este en orden, pero esa es otra historia… Debo advertirte que tengas cuidado Goku…

Goku (Viendo más confundido a Kaio) : ¿Cuidado, de quien?

Kaio : un viejo enemigo… Aparecerá pronto…

Goku : ¿Quién? Buu se volvió una buena persona y Cell, Freezer y…

Kaio (Volvia a interrumpir al saiyajin) : Goku… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez, acerca de los saiyajines?

Goku (confundido) : si, ¿Pero que tiene que ver?

Kaio (sonriendo) : fuiste de los pocos saiyajines sobrevivientes… Me dio gusto conocerte… Dado que eras diferente a los otros… Muy pocos saiyajines tenían buenos sentimientos… Recuerda eso Goku… Ahora, debemos despedirnos amigo…

Goku (Goku viendo triste al que fue su maestro) : ¿Kaio sama, cuando?

Kaio (mirando mientras le sonreía a Goku) : adiós amigo…

Goku solo le daba un abrazo a Kaio sama, Goku tenía una mirada triste. Kaio hacia lo mismo abrasándolo, ninguno de los dos tomo el tiempo de cuanto permanecieron así… Hasta que el Kaio hablo y se separo de del que fue su alumno…

Kaio : Goku es hora…

Goku (con voz triste) : adiós Kaio-Sama…

Goku volvía a poner sus dedos en la frente, mientras veía a Kaio con una media sonrisa… Mientras el guerrero desaparecía, un roció zafiro brillante se esparcía por el pasto en el que estaba el saiyajin. Kaio-Sama se percataba de ese hecho y solo sonreía. El guardián comenzaba a ver su mano, como empezaba a volverse transparente y lentamente comenzaba a volverse invisible… Kaio solo sonreía, cambiando su mirada ahora en cielo. Lentamente comenzaba a desvanecerse, hasta que ya no era visible a la vista de ningún hombre… Dejando solo un paisaje natural, de arboles y de verde follaje vacio.


End file.
